


Imprint

by Eye_Greater_Than_Three



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Imprinting, F/M, Gen, Het, Imprinting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/Eye_Greater_Than_Three
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After phasing, Leah saw Jacob. Both imprinted on one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprint

**Author's Note:**

> Simply something I wrote after watching "Eclipse."

Jacob Blaine froze when Leah Clearwater looked at him and froze. He knew _that look_. It went with _this feeling_. This feeling of completeness – and wholeness – and _everything_. Jacob had experience _this_ before – three times, actually. But none of them had been _his_. This one, this one was _all his_ – and _Leah's_.

He had imprinted.

And he had been imprinted  _on_ Leah.

Jacob watched as confusion settled on Leah's face. Her dark eyes glittered in confusion as the afternoon wind blew her short black hair in the breeze. A few seconds later, a look of realization replaced the confusion. Her dark eyes widened and her mouth opened a little as her tan skin paled.

Jacob smiled softly at her, still watching. He didn't expect them to fall in love in just one look, but he did want it to happen. Nothing else mattered. There was  _just_ Leah.

She shook her head before turning and running off towards the beach. Jacob frowned, and took off after her without a second thought. Something was wrong. Didn't she knew what this meant?

Jacob shook his head at the stupid question. Of course she knew what this meant. She had experienced it before, just like Jacob had. Three times, through the eyes of Jared with Kim, Quil with Claire, and Sam with Emily.

He stopped and stood still for a few seconds. Sam had left her for Emily after he imprinted on the other girl.

Maybe that was why she had ran off. Leah still had feelings for Sam.

The thought made Jacob's blood boil.

He knew Leah would get over Sam and come to love him. It would take time, and he would give it to her – and more – but he didn't like the thought of his imprint having strong romantic feeling for someone else. Their relationship – whatever it was and would be – was dependent on what they both wanted and needed. There was a chance that Leah and Jacob would never  _be together_ and fall in love. They would be close friends. But Jacob didn't want that. He wanted  _everything_ with Leah. He wanted dates, afternoons in his garage, evenings on the beach, a wedding, marriage, and a family.

Whatever was going on with Sam and Leah, Jacob wanted it to be over. Sam was her past and  _he_ was her future.

Nodding to himself, Jacob took off running after Leah again. She needed time, and he would give her all the time she needed and he would wait until she came to him. But right now, he  _needed_ to be with her – at the very least see her.

A moment later, Jacob arrived onto the beach. He spotted Leah on the sand a few feet away from him. She had her head buried in her legs and her arms were wrapped around her legs. Jacob ran over to her side and took a seat on the sand next to her.

“Go away, Jacob,” she demanded, her voice hard and cold and cracked, like she was crying. She didn't even look up at him when she spoke.

“No,” he said, shaking his head. He  _needed_ to be in her presence. He understood that she needed time, and she could have it, but at this very moment everything inside of Jacob demanded that he be near her.

Jacob knew if he was in her position, he would need time before being with anyone. Her life had done close to a one-eighty in a matter of a day. Her dad had died of a heart attack, and in her grief, she had phased into a wolf, along with her little brother. During that, she was able to hear the thoughts of the other pack members, where she learned a few things. One was that she was a freak because only males phased into wolves. Second, vampires were real and they were the reason she was a freak. And lastly, her ex-boyfriend had some sort of supernatural connection to Emily, which was why he broke up with her and started dating Emily.

“Just forget  _it_ ever happened,” she whispered, her voice cracking.

Jacob's heart clenched a little at her words. “I can't,” he vowed. He would never forget this day, or  _that_ moment, because it was the moment he had his other half. It was probably the best moment of his life.

“I can't do this,” she whispered, sounding broken.

Shutting his eyes, Jacob reminded himself that she  _just needed time_ and that in the long run she didn't mean. She was confused and she  _just needed time_ . Hearing say that hurt, but Jacob knew she didn't mean.

“I won't let  _us_ be the new Sam-Emily-and-me triangle,” she continued. “Even if I don't know – or  _like_ – Bella, I can't do  _this_ to her.”

Jacob's eyes narrowed. He was confused. This clearly wasn't simply a matter of Leah needing time, there was something else going on. Something that he wasn't picking up on. What did  _Bella_ have to do with them? She didn't matter – anymore. Leah was his future, and Bella was just a friend of sorts.

“What do you mean?”he asked, his eyes never leaving her form.

“I  _can't_ break you and Bella up!” she yelled, her head snapping up as she turned to glare at him. Jacob noticed her red face and the tears running down her cheeks. “You're happy and you love her. I just want you stay with her.” She shook her head, tears still rolling down her face as she whispered, “I can't put anyone else through what Sam did to me.”

Jacob's eyes widened. Now he knew what Leah was talking about. “We're not together,” he declared.

Leah turned to get a better look at him, her arms tightening around her legs.

Raising her hand, Jacob gently cupped her cheek and wiped away a few of her tears. “I  _liked_ her and I  _did_ want to be with her,” he admitted, staring into Leah's dark eyes. “But she never gave me a chance – and even if she had, she wouldn't have meant it. She's still hung up on that blood-sucker and she would have left the moment he needed her.”

He leaned in closer to Leah. “She doesn't matter anymore. You're  _my future_ ,” he promised, his breath ghosting her lips and his words bring tears to her eyes.

Leah met him in a kiss as she wrapped her arms from her legs and placed them around her imprint. She smiled when they broke apart.

 


End file.
